


失乐园

by BL8888vip



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL8888vip/pseuds/BL8888vip
Summary: 17岁的艾吉奥和他幽灵导师的爱情





	失乐园

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山，只想开车爽一下！早就想写17岁的傻瓜甜心E日看透一切的大导师A了！有口交、舔肛注意。

艾吉奥八岁的时候，就已经淘气得像只花猫，在奥迪托雷的宅邸里钻来钻去，欺负他年幼的妹妹克劳迪娅，捉迷藏永远是她当鬼。乔瓦尼对待幼子向来宽容，却也无暇关注孩子们具体在玩什么。  
艾吉奥有个秘密，一个只有他知道的秘密。他从记事起，就能看见家里有个穿白色衣服的哥哥。这个哥哥是特别的，只有艾吉奥能看见，他有金色的眼睛，嘴角有一道细细的疤，像个神秘的图腾，锁住了他的一切——他是谁，他从哪儿来，他为什么会在自己家？这听上去像个恐怖故事，但他待艾吉奥却算得上是和善的。他有时候会把小艾吉奥放在臂弯里，教他读故事书，有时候会带领他在院子里玩寻宝的游戏，指引艾吉奥挖出一些亮晶晶的古老瓦片。  
“阿泰尔！”艾吉奥又一次甩开了妹妹，踩着小鞋子啪嗒啪嗒在阁楼中呼唤着他的大朋友，然后猝不及防地撞上那个人的大腿。“我在。”阿泰尔低着头看着那个黏在自己腿上的小男孩，伸手去抚摸他的发顶。男孩熟练地撒娇，在如愿以偿得到一个拥抱时不忘亲昵地把嘴唇印在男人的脸颊上。青年僵住了，他把孩子举起来，皱着眉问他这次又在玩什么新花样，艾吉奥委屈地回答：“我看见我父亲每天都这样对我的母亲！”  
阿泰尔有时候真的忍不住想下楼和乔瓦尼好好谈谈有关孩子的教育问题，他被金苹果莫名其妙的扯到这三个世纪后的意大利或许是为了给这孩子正确的指引，但是并不包括当他的家庭教师和保姆！但是加上他活过的岁月，他已经在这世上呆了一百多个年头了，不再是年轻激进的阿泰尔·伊本·拉阿哈德。因此他再次忍受了艾吉奥的行为，象征性地在孩子软乎乎的脸上掐了一把，倒是惹得小孩傻笑起来。  
这一容忍，又过了九年。昔日的小团子已经长成了英俊挺拔的青年，他生性放荡不羁，身姿矫健，是佛罗伦萨许多少女的梦中情人。此时佛罗伦萨少女的梦中情人正跪在阁楼的窗前，月色洒在他的头上、背上，像一捧圣洁的披风；他手持一朵玫瑰，向自己爱慕了多年的幽灵单膝下跪求爱。  
“我的白玫瑰，我的鹰隼，我的爱。”艾吉奥近乎叹息着吐出一串甜言蜜语，单纯的双眼里燃烧的炙热爱意让佛罗伦萨的太阳都为之失色。  
阿泰尔愣愣地看着这个在他教导下长大的青年，金苹果的力量使他能看见艾吉奥的命运线，他知道就在明天，这个青年甜蜜又愚蠢的少年时光将一去不返，他即将跟随着他父亲的脚步成为一名刺客，他将成为很有作为的刺客大师……而后面，则是一团迷雾。阿泰尔搞不懂这是什么原因，按理来说他能看透任何人的未来，但是艾吉奥的未来屏蔽了他的视线。  
青年没有得到心上人的回应，他急切的啄吻幽灵冰冷的手指，目光带上了祈求，没有人能拒绝他的求爱，没有人。  
阿泰尔垂下眼眸，没有温度的手指抚上艾吉奥的脸颊，那是一张年轻，英俊的脸庞，带着生命的活力，还未受过一丝命运的打击与捉弄。他缓缓跪坐在地上，视线与年轻人齐平，冰凉的嘴唇贴在另一双唇上，轻飘飘的像月光。  
艾吉奥把朝思暮想的人压在窗台上，阿泰尔的兜帽垂落下来，月光正好洒在他苍白的脸上，金色的瞳孔衬得他愈发充满神性。贵族青年迫不及待的舔吻导师的嘴唇，啜饮口中的蜜；尽管它经常冒出一些刻薄话，却柔软的不可思议。他的手指钻进阿泰尔的衣服里，每一根指纹都紧紧地贴着那丝绸一样的肌理，柔韧又光滑。  
“阿泰尔，阿泰尔，你为谁而来，我想好好的看看你……”艾吉奥近乎目眩神迷，他温柔地与阿泰尔交换呼吸，手上动作坚定地将导师的衣服一件件剥开。在月光下阿泰尔的躯体像一尊大理石像，美的近乎一种无机质的虚幻。阿泰尔喘息着闭上眼睛，仿佛被月光刺痛了一般；他把手指插进那个在自己胸口作乱的褐色发顶里，忍不住嘲讽：“小子，你就只有像个没断奶的孩子一样乱啃这点本事吗？”  
艾吉奥的动作停下了，他诧异地看着阿泰尔然后把手伸进他的裤子里宣布：“我的珍宝，我有什么本事你马上就能见识到了。”同时耳朵还染上了一层兴奋的薄红。  
他握住阿泰尔的阴茎撸动起来，这个年纪的男孩手活都不会太差，他顺着微微鼓胀的茎身滑动，在冠状沟的下方揉搓，让它的主人微微颤抖起来。艾吉奥自己也硬得难受，但是懂得这是一场双人舞的基本礼仪，于是他耐着性子把自己的东西也掏出来，和阿泰尔的贴在一起摩擦撸动，情动的液体黏糊糊地从他的指缝拉出银丝。他极尽情色的舔了舔指骨上的透明黏液，整个人散发出一股近乎天真的疯狂欲望。在阿泰尔还没反应过来的时候艾吉奥蹲了下去，含住了他的阴茎。那下含的很深，给了阿泰尔猝不及防的一记，他冒出一声短促的惊叫，大腿忍不住夹住了艾吉奥的头，又被温柔的掰开。艾吉奥一边给他的导师做口活，一边爱抚着那双修长大腿根部的嫩肉，那里可爱又敏感，在苍白的肌肤上泛着红，美极了。  
黎凡特大导师在他的一百多个年头里从未享受过这种待遇，他不曾有过被他人完全主导的性爱，在他生长的国度，性不是什么值得被夸耀的东西，他无法抵抗这种生理上对极乐的渴望。阿泰尔几乎失去理智，他扯着艾吉奥的发辫挺动，年轻人倒是宽容的接受着他的一切。这具身体只对艾吉奥有形，却因为他的爱而有了欲，本应该没有体温的皮肤上泌出一层薄汗，在银色的月光下闪烁着魅人的光泽。在阿泰尔快要登上巅峰时艾吉奥让他从口中退了出来，用手替他解决了，这难免使阿泰尔发出不满的咕哝声。艾吉奥好笑地看着高潮后一脸空茫的导师，这个陪伴他长大的强大男人一直是他心中最深的秘密，锁着他的全部爱欲和渴望。现在终于等到这一刻了。  
“菜鸟，你想用手指把我剖成两半吗？！”阿泰尔不舒服的扭动了一下腰，感觉到艾吉奥的手指正企图开拓自己的身体，这感觉着实不算好。“对不住嘛导师，作为学徒我确实有点学艺不精——不如导师示范给我看？”艾吉奥故作无辜地眨眨眼，笑的像个混蛋。阿泰尔咬着牙冒出一串中东脏话，转过身来认命地把手指送进身体，生疏地开拓自己。艾吉奥着迷地看着沐浴在月色下的男人朝自己张开柔软的内里，自己为自己做着准备工作——为了迎接他的进入。  
“呃！该死的意大利佬，你……别舔！”阿泰尔正不得要领地在身体里乱搅时，穴口突然迎来一条炙热的软肉，灵活得像吸引夏娃堕落的蛇，往他的深处钻。他惊慌地撑住窗框，想要逃离那魔鬼，却被捧住了臀部不得动弹。艾吉奥故意舔出渍渍水声，刺激着男人发出难为情的大声呻吟，夹杂着他听不懂的语言，多半不是什么好话。不过穴口很快就因为艾吉奥的努力变得柔软多汁，此时贵族少年已经一秒都不能再忍了，他直起身来贴在男人的耳边撒娇似的说：“抱歉，我忍不住了。”随即一寸寸将自己嵌入导师的身体。阿泰尔发出近似叹息一样的呻吟，随即迎来猛烈的冲撞。艾吉奥伸过一只手覆在他撑在窗框上的手背上，故意在导师的耳边发出难耐的喘息，断断续续的用意大利语那华丽的辞藻赞美他的爱人。  
说实话艾吉奥到底也是第一次同男人做这种事，阿泰尔被他弄得又涨又热，却没有多少快感，他皱着眉，漫不经心地计算这需要多久时，艾吉奥从他身体里抽了出来，把他温柔的放在地毯上。“别皱着眉嘛宝贝，给我一点鼓励，嗯？”少年难得窘迫的笑了，再次进入了年长者的身体。他把阿泰尔扒了个精光，自己身上还套着凌乱的衬衫，年轻的身体散发着热气，汗水打湿了他的刘海，一缕缕地贴在脸侧。他在阿泰尔的身体里慢慢的寻觅，像个好奇的冒险家在探索失乐园。他们注视着彼此，胸膛里的心跳如擂鼓，灵魂也赤身裸体的贴在一起了。  
艾吉奥很快的找到了那个让人发疯的快乐之地，他得了规律，每次都狠狠地蹭过那个点，让阿泰尔在他怀里叫得哑了嗓子，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩起来。贵族青年意乱神迷地凝视着爱人沉沦欲海的脸庞，他捞起男人的一条小腿架在肩上发起冲锋。阿泰尔被他顶撞得几乎喘不上气来，从未感受过的快乐把他拖下悬崖，就连金苹果也不曾带给他这种失控。他徒劳地抓住身上少年的肩膀，却被少年顺势握住了手。阿泰尔迷茫地看着艾吉奥执着他的手吻过手背，又顺着手背舔吻过缺少的无名指，发出细微的水声。少年的眼睛里燃烧着滔天的爱火，是最干净的欲望与温柔，他确实把他当成心上唯一的珍宝。  
快感一层层地冲刷着两个人的大脑，理智早就飞到了九霄云外，他们像两条交媾的蛇在吸食罪恶，又像两尊石膏像一样圣洁。佛罗伦萨的月亮静静地照耀着这一切，三百年前如此，千百年后亦亘古不变。  
当两人一团狼藉、腿缠着腿，嘴贴着嘴倒在床上时，艾吉奥亲了亲导师紧闭的双眼，凝视了那道和自己一样的疤一会，又吻了它。“我爱你，我们还有一辈子的时间呢，吾爱。”然后心满意足的睡了。  
黑夜里有人在轻不可闻的叹息：“我为你而来。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！这里悄咪咪的补个后续设定，后续结尾其实是大导师帮助艾吉奥走上刺客之路的任务完成了，第二天艾吉奥在神秘力量下就把阿泰尔忘得一干二净【。阿泰尔之前之所以看不见艾吉奥的后半生是因为有他的参与啊（），艾吉奥后面就和原作一样一步步成为刺客大师，然后踏上寻找阿泰尔的旅程，最后在见到阿泰尔骸骨的那刻记忆才被解封，但是解封也没用阿泰尔确实凉透了（……），等到E子老死后他俩的幽灵才真正HE！  
害，太长了懒得写，开车就完事了【。


End file.
